Blank Canvas
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [InoKankuro, smut]  Paint is Kankuro's specialty, but Ino knows just how to use his own weapons against him.


Title: Blank Canvas  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: smut, humour  
Pairing: Ino/Kankurou  
Rating: M, oral sex, body paint, bondage 

--

"Ah fuck." Kankurou squirmed against the wires, wincing as they dug uncomfortably into his wrists and ankles. The soft-bristled paintbrush tickling over his right nipple paused, and then resumed its torture with slow, dragging circles around the sensitive nub. There was a feminine giggle somewhere above and to his left and Kankurou scowled.

"God _damn_, this is the last time I let you "help" me put on my paint, woman," he said, hissing as the brush left his chest to stroke down his stomach and circle his navel.

Ino laughed again, and he felt her long nails pressing casually against the top of his left thigh, bracing herself over him as she wielded the brush.

"I thought you were enjoying this?" she said, voice light and lilting, as if she were doing some routine bit of craftwork.

"How about you cut off these wires and take of this blindfold and I'll show how damned much I'm enjoying it?"

"Hm…I think not."

A pause while she dipped the brush into the jar of paint again, then a squeaking of springs as she repositioned herself. Lower. Kankurou allowed himself a brief second of hope that she was finally going to stop being a teasing bitch and attend to the part of him that was really screaming for attention. Then a wet stripe was painted up the bottom of his left foot and he wanted to cry. Or kill something. It had been _hours_, dammit.

"_Ino_," he choked out.

"Hmmm?"

God, that was breath on his cock. She had to have noticed how close he was. His dick must have been bright red and twitching by now, _why wasn't she doing anything about it?_ The paintbrush was now swiping across his toes and in-between, making him jerk and almost cut himself on the fucking wires. Her nails were still resting against the top of his thigh, thumb rubbing absent circles every so often and just close enough to his cock to drive him insane.

"You're using up all my paint, you know. That stuff's fucking expensive."

"So go kill a warlord or two and make some money," she said, switching to his other foot, then taking a toe into her wet mouth and sucking hard.

He groaned and thrust into the air, cock bouncing and hitting nothing but his own stomach. His balls tightened, tried to come. It wasn't going to happen. That was not where he needed Ino to suck.

"Just…" He took a deep breath, swallowed, then tried to grin. "Just make sure you save enough paint for the biggest part of me."

"What, your mouth?" She shifted again, and he felt the edge of her skirt brush against his cock, the rough touch of the fabric making him writhe in place and curse breathlessly. His curses became a little less breathless when she lifted away from him and the brush came to dot at his nose and cheeks. God fucking dammit, she was painting a _daisy_ on his chin.

He strained his wrists against the bindings so hard, they cut the skin. Immediately, Ino healed the small wound with an exasperated sigh.

"Moron, don't _hurt_ yourself."

"Stop fucking teasing me then!"

"Fine, fine." Another squeaking of springs and the sound of a jar being opened. "Men are such babies, honestly."

Kankurou held his breath and waited for a hand to grasp his cock firmly, a tongue, her mouth…he got a brush instead, delicately painting his balls, then marking lines up and down his dick in a pattern he could recognize as letters.

_P-r-o-p-e-r-t-y-of-Y-a-m-a-n-a-k-a-I-n-o_

"Dammit Ino—"

"Shut up," she said, the paintbrush leaving his skin and being set on the dresser with a definitive click. "I used special paint for this part."

He didn't have time to ask what that meant before her mouth was on his balls, sucking and licking until they were soaked and clean.

_'Edible paint,'_ Kankurou thought with a grin. _'Wonder what flavour she used?'_

Then all thoughts except "fuck" and "yeah" left his head as she finally took him in her mouth, sucking briefly at the tip before going down as far as she could. He'd been on the edge for hours. That was all it took.

When he came back to himself he could hear her coughing and felt no guilt. She'd been the one torturing him, after all, and he couldn't help it if he was less inclined to hold back. She should have restrained his hips as well if she didn't want him thrusting in her mouth.

"Jerk," she said, when she finally stopped coughing, her voice a little huskier than usual.

He shrugged as well as he could with his wrists still bound above his head, and said, "Untie me, would ya? I think I lost all feeling in my arms."

There was the sound of a kunai being drawn and then the soft _tzing-tzing_ of wires being cut. Kankurou rubbed at his wrists, then shoved the blindfold off of his eyes just in time to see the flick of Ino's ponytail as she disappeared into the washroom. Probably to rinse out her mouth, Kankurou thought in satisfaction.

Then he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His mouth dropped open.

"Ino, what the _fuck…_"

The sound of a shower turning on made Kankurou's eyes widen. He sprang towards the bathroom door and tried the handle. Locked.

"INO OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR. I HAVE A MEETING WITH GAARA IN TEN MINUTES."

"Can't hear you," she sang. "Shower."

With an inarticulate cry, Kankurou fled to the kitchen and rubbed at his face and chest with the dishcloth by the sink. If he scrubbed really hard, he might be able to get the worst of it off in time.

There was no way he was going to show up at the Kazekage's Office with flowers, rainbows, and hearts all over his face. 

Temari would never let him live it down.

--

fin.

--


End file.
